Allies
by TimeWaitsForNoone5829
Summary: Set AFTER 'How Could you' Allies is the first in the Syen series. After Thirteen years of violent war, the Civilianist Army has militarised Naboo's southern hemisphere. Syen Sericius will soon know where his allies are when he is stuck on the Rebel Clone's Northern hemisphere after a stealth mission that went badly wrong.


**Syen Sericius:****  
****Allies**

* * *

The War did not concern me at first.  
It was not my problem.  
I had no axe to grind.

Then I began to see,  
How dark this world had become.  
I could not desert.

I chose my side.  
And I chose it well.  
I became a soldier,

And that is where it began.

The sky was alive with streaks of orange, slashes of red and squirts of white but it was not sun rise, it was not sunset. It was somewhere between the two yet the sky was not blue, it was black with these features imposed onto it.  
I had left the Central Core building and was heading home when an explosion occurred just five hundred yards from me, it knocked me from my feet and then my communicator began to shine blue.

They recalled me.

I whirled around in the dark and saw as more bombs were hurtled down onto the building I had not long left. I threw my coat and normal clothes down and drew my lightsaber, the pink blade however refused to emerge.

The Enemy were blocking it.

Unable to use my weapon I allowed it to magnetise onto my thigh and hauled my blaster from my pack, I locked it easily enough and ran back. The floor shook as each explosive hit, cracks formed in the walk ways, glass hammered down like long forgotten rain and smoke filled my already sore lungs. I stumbled about, dodging the debris that fell from the peak of the building until I entered and found Galen Marek using his pistol as Clones stormed the building, a ship crashed through the east wall; the marble wall crumbled and fell away as if it were chalk but three large chunks crashed down into the stone floor missing Marek by only two feet.  
Ten clones jumped from the ship on cables that extended from their blasters, then another ten before their ship exploded killing one of its own and three Civilianist's in the process. Marek flung a Rebel Clone in yellow and white armour up through the hole then dived to greet him by kicking him toward the ground, I took cover behind the fallen marble. Another ship smashed its way through and offloaded twenty men before exploding and killing several of my men, Hari Wax drove the enemy back with the help of Domino squad but was cut down. Marek pulled a small knife from his belt and slashed a Rebbie's throat before diving backwards and landing beside me.

A blaster bolt whirls just an inch from my throat and lands in the wall, I duck behind the Marble and send cover fire over the line as Marek plays cut-throat with the Enemy. The main entrance is compromised and it is soon left as a pile of debris and rubble as Clones march into our territory, I pick seven or eight of them off easily from my protected cover. Marek climbs threw the air, jumping from one falling chunk of marble to the next until he reaches the top of the shattered window that faces north and was the entire north side of the building. He hangs onto the tiniest bit of the window with just his fingertips as his feet move as if his legs were made of rag.

I slam the butt of my blaster across a Rebbies helmet and send him reeling backwards with a crack twice the size of my blasters hilt. He falls back arms flayed out and takes three of his own down with him, I quickly execute the trio without a second thought and turn my attention back to the battle at hand. I see navy blue and white flashes around me and white armour was contaminated with red and deep red clotting blood, the stench of blood and death was thick in the air as I hopped and dived to join Marek on the sill. We hung by our hands waiting for extraction.

It didn't happen.

Clones began to cut our men down faster and faster, I pulled as many as I could to higher levels yet the bloodshed was still of a disastrous calibre. I could see on Galen's face that he was pissed and that in a few hours he would be looking for someone to hold accountable for the unnecessary deaths that were occurring.  
"Sericius, go far!" Marek shouted at me, I already knew what he was planning.

We were a team.

I dived backward from the sill and returned to the fray on the fourth level of the building, Galen swivelled around and hung by just a single hand as I waited for his next move.

He let go of the Sill and his hands soon flung out at the metal lining of the building, the metal lining that ran underneath the stone floors and inside the marble walls. Our men would survive. The Enemy would cease.

Bright blue and white lightening splayed from his hands, the current travelling around the buildings circuit like blood in a body, it surged down faster than Marek fell and the Enemy writhed in electrifying agony. Six meters from the floor Marek pushed out with the force and broke his fall. He held himself just short of it until he could get his boots down from above his head.

The boots protected us; they were designed for such tricks by Marek himself.

The lightening lingered but it became safe for anyone to be in the building not long after Marek had gotten his boots down. I smirked to myself and then took my role in hand.  
"Marek!"  
"Go for it!"

I ripped the pillar from beneath me with the force and held it high above the injured and dead Rebbies, I shattered it into dust easily enough then let go.

It rained stone.

Then I heard the final phase, our men evacuating the building under cover of dust. Marek and I were the last ones out, we hauled the suffering yet not dead commander Bly out as our prisoner and took off with our men for Compound Z.


End file.
